


Darkness

by CastielXReader



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielXReader/pseuds/CastielXReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You alone walking at night just on your nightly jog, you have your head phones in so you don't hear him behind you... Which makes everything so perfect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

"Ugh, why does it have to be winter?!" You say as you walk through thick snow. It freezing and snowing. The snow was blowing at a 60 degree angle and you have about 6 layers on all together. You can't tell if anyone is around you but you are pretty sure you hear foot steps. You hear a gruff voice behind you... You can't quite make out what they are saying so you turn around to see who it is, only to see you are suddenly face to face with them. It's a man, about 6'1" who has floofy hair and what looks like a 5'o clock shadow. He is definitely taller than you, you were bout 5'8". He pulls you closer and whispers into your ear "You aren't going anywhere." You heart beats faster and you can feel your whole body freeze. You feel something stab your arm and you start to feel drowsy.. You collapse..

You wake up a few hours later in a small room.. There is only one light bulb and it's hanging from a thin string but it still lights the room enough to see his face. "Ah... So, your finally awake F/N? I have waited so long to have you here.." You attempt to move but find yourself tied and unable to do much of anything besides breath. You squeeze your eyes shut and then hear soft foot steps coming closer. He leans down and whispers "I'm Dark.. Just so you know what name to scream tonight.." 

Your eyes pop open then widen at the devilishly sexy man.. You guess he is around 25 years old.. But not much older than that if anything. "Why am I here" you say with a hoarse voice. He gets a somewhat worried look on his face but then hides it. He leaves the room through a medium sized door that blends into the wall. He brings back a glass of what you assume is water. He lifts it to your mouth and you begin drinking almost to quickly for yourself. You don't let a single drop escape. He smiles and unties you and helps you stand up. He gets a devious smile on his face and roughy pushes you against the wall. He starts kissing your neck and you moan lightly, your core heats up and your back arches slightly. He smiles while still kissing you neck, and slowly makes his way down your chest. He takes off your shirt and bra. He flings the bra across the top and it lands in a dark corner. All of the sudden there was a bed in the center on the room. He walks you over to it and lightly throws you in the bed. He takes off the rest of your layers and kisses down the center of your body.  
He ties your wrist to the upper frame of the bed and your ankles to the lower. All the sudden everything goes black...


End file.
